


love is what sparks our memories

by ben_wheeeee



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, Memory Loss, Post-Season/Series 03, its short i’m sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26804233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ben_wheeeee/pseuds/ben_wheeeee
Summary: As Anne stepped into Queen’s College, all eyes were on her. She hadn’t known what to expect. She thought maybe people were used to her red hair by now. Whispers scattered the room. It worried Anne even more.Ruby and Diana rush up to Anne. “Did you not hear?” Ruby asks. “Gilbert! He’s been terribly injured.”
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	love is what sparks our memories

**Author's Note:**

> it’s pretty short, sorry! though, i hope you enjoy!

Anne woke up one sunny morning, all excited for her third week of college in Queens. She rushes up out of her bed, quickly toasting some bread. Slipping into her dress from Marilla, she remembers all her memories of Green Gables. Especially her dear Gilbert.  _ I wonder what he’s been up to lately, _ Anne thought. Sadly, Gilbert hasn’t written back to Anne’s last letter. She didn’t want to worry, though. School was enough to worry about. 

As Anne stepped into Queen’s College, all eyes were on her. She hadn’t known what to expect. She thought maybe people were used to her red hair by now. Whispers scattered the room. It worried Anne even more. 

Ruby and Diana rush up to Anne. “Did you not hear?” Ruby asks. “Gilbert! He’s been terribly injured.”

“What?!” Anne was in shock.

“The doctors say he’s lost most of his memory!” Diana exclaimed. “That means he may have forgot about all of us!” Ruby panicked, though she somewhat lost her interest in him. 

Anne was speechless. She ran out of the building, finding the nearest carriage she could catch. Once she arrived at the train station, she was hesitant. Anne didn’t have much money for such a far ride, but she had to see poor Gilbert. “Here is the last of my money. Keep the change!” She said jumping onto the train. 

Anne’s arms and legs were shaking full of fear.  _ How can such a great morning turn out to be so horrifying? _ she wondered. She couldn’t stop worrying about Gilbert. 

She arrived at the city of Toronto. It was a beautiful place indeed. She needed to take a carriage to the hospital as soon as possible. An old man was tending to his horse as Anne asked, “G’day sir. May you please give me a ride to the hospital?”

“Is it an emergency, young lady?” The old man asked. 

“Yes! Please, if you don’t mind.” The man offered to take her and they made their way to the hospital. 

“Much obliged, sir!” Anne jumped off the carriage, gripping onto her dress. She stepped up to the entrance of the hospital and busted the doors open. 

“Gilbert Blythe! Which room, ma’am?” she asked the lady at the front desk. 

“I’m sorry, who are you exactly?” she asked, keeping her eyes on the document she was reading. 

“I’m Anne. His… partner.” Anne was hesitant on what to call herself in Gilbert's view. But if they were to marry, they’d be equals and partners, not just husband  and wife. 

“Down the hall to the left,” she directed her. Anne quickly made her way down the hall and opened the door to the left. 

“Gilbert! Oh, Gilbert, are you alright?” Gilbert was wearing a white bandage over his forehead with his fluffy hair sticking out from the top. Anne steps up to his bed as the nurse blocks her way. 

“I’m sorry to intrude, miss, but may I ask how you know this young man?”

“I am his partner. Anne, with an E.” She gazed into Gilbert’s beautiful brown eyes. He didn’t seem to be so excited to see her.  _ Must be the lack of memory _ , Anne thought. The nurse backed away and Anne approached him, taking his hand into hers 

“Gilbert, I’ve missed you very very much!” Anne exclaimed, squeezing his hand tight. 

“I would like to say that I have missed you, but I can't quite figure out who you are. You said we are partners?”

“Yes! Indeed we are. I’ll tell you all about our tragical romance. We met-“ 

“Sorry, miss, but Gilbert needs to have his hourly check up. To see if his brain is functioning properly after this horrid injury.” The nurse interrupted. 

“Why yes! Of course. I’ll be outside then. Waiting.” Anne slowly stepped out of the room. She was in the depths of despair. How terrible it felt to reunite with a loved one who doesn’t even remember who you are. 

The nurse makes her way out of Gilbert’s room with notes in her hand. “You may go in now. Remind him of things. Maybe his mind will spark a few memories.”

“Thank you.” Anne replied. She opens the door to meet Gilbert’s gaze again. Like Ruby said, he looked even more handsome when he was sad. Though, she wasn’t quite sure how he was feeling. She pulled over a chair next to his hospital bed. “Sorry for barging in like that.” Anne said, placing her hand inside Gilbert’s. 

“No worries. You seem like someone who deeply cares for me.” Gilbert chuckled. 

Anne was upset at the fact that Gilbert didn’t know just much Anne cared for him. She would do anything for him. “I’ll tell you everything you need to know. We met when you were defending me from Billy Andrews.” 

“Billy Andrews?”

“Yes! You were a gentleman while he was a bully.” Anne continued with their tragical romance. It was difficult for Gilbert to keep up with Anne’s paste. Gilbert’s mind painted pictures of familiar people Anne mentioned as she went on, such as Sebastian Lacroix or his father, John Blythe. 

“Then you wrote me a letter, which I was so stupid and ripped it up to pieces!” Anne explained. 

“The letter?” Gilberts brain started functioning. 

“Yup! I do wish I read it. None of the fuss in the future would have happened.” Gilbert’s mind splattered images of Anne all over. His thoughts looked for the memory of his letter. 

“The letter,” Gilbert said gazing up at Anne. 

“Gilbert, I’m far ahead of that. Were you not listening?”

“ _ My _ Anne with an E.” Gilbert’s eyes met with Anne’s. With all his strength, he leaned over and pressed against Anne’s lips. His soft lips against hers. Anne's stomach flipped as she pressed back. Her body felt the warmth she lacked from their last kiss. She missed everything about him. They slowly pulled away as Gilbert placed his hand on her freckled cheek. 

“You remember. But how?” Anne asked. 

“I suppose love is what sparks our memories.” Gilbert smiled at Anne. 

“I suppose so.” Anne smiled back and gave him another kiss. It was a small peck, but it meant everything to them. 

“I’ve missed you as well,” Gilbert said with a smile. Anne was glad he remembered. Not only her, but their tragical romance that finally got its wonderful ending on this day. “So, how’s... was it Queens?” 

Anne chuckled. “That’s correct. It can be a struggle at times, but it couldn’t keep me away from you.” They continued to discuss their daily lives. Gilbert’s brain sparked some memories along the way, which must be because of all the love between each one. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! feel free to leave a kudos and comment.


End file.
